1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to dock chargers, and especially to a dock charger with a slidable connector.
2. Description of Related Art
For electronic devices, such as digital photo frames (DPFs) and pad style personal computers, a dock charger is usually needed. The dock charger provides a perfect viewing angle for the users while viewing. Although the conventional dock charger satisfies the basic requirement, there is still a need for a new dock charger.